mi Angel
by Dulce Di Fire
Summary: Vegueta se da cuenta de que aquien ama realmente es a Bulma.dejen Reviews a Dulce Sian liang.


Mi ángel 

(el amor de Veguita)

Por: Dulce Sian Liang

Era un día hermoso en Capsule Corp, y Vegueta estaba desayunando, Bulma lo volteaba a ver por lo que pasó la noche anterior, ella lo veía  muy tranquilo, como si a él no le importara nada.

Bulma se sentía un poco triste y Vegeta la volteaba a  ver discretamente...

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?, Acaso no te gustó lo de anoche...-ella  fijó sus ojos en él, y se levantó de su asiento enojada y se fue de la cocina sin decir nada a vegeta. A él se le hizo extraño su comportamiento y fue tras ella.

-¿Qué sucede mujer?-dijo preocupado mirándola con ternura.

Bulma se sentó a llorar.

-no se que hice ayer pero terminé enamorándome de ti.-Vegueta se quedó callado y se fue.-acaso no me vas a escuchar?¡¡-gritó ella

-Cállate mujer.-dijo Vegueta un poco nervioso.

Bulma se sentó en el sillón.

-Yo sé que tu nunca me vas a querer, desde que te conocí me has atraído, y además...yo se que no eres tan frío, eres tierno y dulce.-dijo ella llena de lágrimas.

Bulma sabía que no iba a ser correspondida por el sayajin 

-No digas tonterías mujer, y sí, tu tienes razón,  eres insignificante para mí-contestó con brazos cruzados.-mejor me voy a entrenar-agregó mientras salía por la ventana volando.

Vegueta se fue a una isla cercana, y trataba de entrenar pero no podía, por primera vez se sentía mal por haberle dicho esas cosas a Bulma. Se acostó en el suelo y se puso a pensar en la sonrisa, en el cabello de Bulma, recordando el aroma de su piel y el dulce sabor de sus labios y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué ella?-de repente sintió algo extraño en su corazón-¿Qué es lo que siento cada vez que pienso en ella?-agregó mirando las nubes-¿Por qué le dije esas cosas?-de repente se quedó dormido, con aquella sonrisa aún en los labios.

Pasando unas horas se despertó de golpe y vio  que ya era de noche, se levantó y se fue volando a Capsule Corp.

Llegando se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto de Bulma, ella todavía estaba recostada en su cama, pensando en Vegeta.

-¿Por qué es tan malo conmigo?, yo lo amo y el no me toma en cuenta, ¿Cómo lograr su amor?-dijo desesperada...

De repente la puerta se abrió y vio una silueta, de la cual una voz suave dijo:

-mujer tonta-ella sabía quien era él

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo enojada.

Vegeta se acercó:-"perdóname Bulma", no quise lastimarte, he comprendido que la única persona que me quiere eres tú.

Bulma se quedó sin habla por lo que escuchó y acto seguido Vegeta la empezó a besar en el cuello, él sabía que  a ella eso le gustaba.

-TE AMO- dijo él tiernamente y siguió besándola con dulzura, los dos se recostaron sobre la cama y él la acariciaba suavemente.

Bulma había tenido un día pesado y estaba muy cansada pero ya teniendo a su amado Vegeta a su lado ya podría descansar.

-buenas noches mi príncipe-dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de Vegeta y quedó dormida.

-buenas noches mi ángel.-le dijo susurrándole al oído, la abrazó contra su pecho y el también durmió.eso que ya había dormido por horas hace poquito

*  *  *  *  *  *

Ala mañana siguiente Bulma se sentía muy mal, tenía nauseas y Vegeta no sabía que hacer, los padres de ella no estaban por que tenían un viaje.

Él estaba muy preocupado

-voy por ayuda-le dijo a ella.

Vegeta no sabía a quien recurrir y fue a casa de Gokú como primer idea que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Vegeta?¡, ¿Qué pasó?¿Qué haces...por aquí?-dijo con extrañeza el kakaroto cuando lo vió entrar.

-Bulma se siente muy mal y no sé que hacer-dijo Vegeta con preocupación.

-primero tranquilo y dime lo que le sucede a ella.-le dijo Gokú.

-tiene nauseas  y se está desmayando, no la puedo ayudar.-contestó 

-ve con ella, eso es muy normal, seguro ya se le pasó.

Vegueta le agradeció la inútil ayuda y regresó volando rápidamente a Capsule Corp. Ella no estaba pálida por las nauseas si no por lo que le iba a decir a Vegueta.

-¿Qué ha sucedido contigo mujer?-preguntó Vegueta.

-ya sé por que me siento mal, ES QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA-dijo ella, el miedo se le veía en los ojos.

-y eso que significa mujer?-

-Que vas a ser padre...

él sonrió, y la mir

-¿Seré papá?-algo desconcertado.

Bulma creyó que le iba a gritar pero lo contrario, él la abrazó y le dijo:-te amo mi ángel

*    *    *

Unos meses después...

-¡Vegueta¡ ¿Dónde estás?-gritó Bulma, se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad donde Vegueta entrenaba...-¡¿Por qué siempre estás entrenando?¡, te necesito...

-¡Déjame en paz mujer¡

-nunca estás conmigo, ya tengo ocho meses y medio de embarazo y tu aquí encerrado todo el tiempo...¡Qué no te importo¡

Vegueta se dio la vuelta y se fue a su recámara, ella lo siguió...

-¿qué te pasa?-dijo ella...

-déjame en paz¡¡-contestó él

-¿Por qué no me hablas?, este mes has estado muy distante de mí...

-Es que me tengo que ir...-le dijo él seriamente...

-¡Qué DICES¡¡¡COMO QUE TE VAS A IR¡¡¡

-necesito tiempo para pensar y entrenar, por que tu siempre estás gritando y me aturdes, mujer...-contestó él, ahora con mueca de disgusto...

-....esta bien...vete...¡NO TE NECESITO¡-mintió Bulma por que eso no era cierto-pero debes regresar cuando nazca nuestro hijo...

Vegueta se fue, pero no regresó sino hasta cuatro meses después. Cuando volvió y llegó a Capsule Corp. Buscó a Bulma en su recámara, y vio una cuna, y dentro había una especia de ser humano muy pequeño...Vegueta se acercó y miró al bebé con ternura, dijo...

-¿Qué es esto?...-Bulma estaba acostada en su  cama...

-Es tu hijo, o ya se te olvidó....tardaste mucho...

Vegueta la miró y dijo:

-este no puede ser mi hijo, por que no se parece a mí...-lo dejó en la cuna y se  alejó del cuarto...

Bulma al verlo, saltó de su cama y lo siguió:

-¡¿por qué no volviste antes?¡, te necesité y solo Dios sabe donde estabas¡-dijo ella y él la miró a los ojos y con su pose habitual le dijo con una sonrisa:-ya me conv3ertí en Super Sayayin

De repente Bulma le dio una cachetada...

-¡y eso te importó más ¡por eso me dejaste sola¡¡ te ODIO

-mujer tonta...-la tomó del brazo y la comenzó a besar...

-¡Qué te sucede¡, ¡déjame en paz¡-vociferó ella

-Te extrañé....-la cargó y la metió en la habitación de nuevo, y él cerró la puerta atrancándola...

-¿Qué te pasa?...estás loco¡

Vegueta la tomó de la cintura y besó con pasión su cuello, le comenzó a quitar la blusa, y poco a poco la demás ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, la llevó  la cama...él hizo lo mismo, e hicieron el amor.

Rato después...

-Vegueta te amo...¿Por qué me dejaste?-él no contestó...se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mas al rato ella lo alcanzó, ya vestida y arreglada...

-me voy de compras ¿Me acompañas?

-esta bien mujer...-contestó él

-pero primero cámbiate la ropa...-él se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra.

Ya llegando al centro comercial, Vegueta se quedó observando la tienda, era muy grande y bonita, cuando de repente se escuchó un grito....

-¡Bulma¡-pensó él.. –Volteó hacia atrás y la miró tirada en el piso

-¡oh Bulma¡-fue corriendo hacia ella y vió que estaba muy mal...algo extraño le pasaba...-no me dejes ¡¿que pasa?¡-dijo él asustado

-no se te olvide que te amo...-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y se quedó sin sentido...se la llevó una ambulancia...

Vegueta estaba muy triste, y llegó a casa, vio a su hijo en la cuna, lo sacó y lo abrazó, ya se iba al hospital cuando le ganaron las lágrimas...algo malo le pasaba a su Bulma y no sabía que era...frente a él en el escritorio había unas hojas y una pluma, junto con varios cuadernos que eran las investigaciones de Bulma. Vegueta tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir:

Bulma:

Yo sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo pero te necesito en mi vida...

Te necesito esta noche, te necesito ahora

No sé que pasa en mi corazón 

Pero ahora ya no importa nada más...

Solo sé que en realidad te necesito

No sé lo que me pasa cuando te veo

Y a veces el mundo va muy rápido

Yo sé que tu me entiendes

Pero nosotros nos amamos y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar

Y ahora tenemos un hijo

Y por eso ya no te puedo dejar ir

Sabes que siempre te voy  querer

Y en realidad te necesito esta noche, cerca de mí...

                                                                                  Vegueta.

Vegueta estaba lleno de lágrimas y no soportaba ver a Bulma casi muriendo y decidió por ahora, no ir al hospital.

Pasando unas horas se fue al parque a caminar y pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando claramente. En el camino, vio que en un banco estaban asaltando, él entró rompiendo las ventanas por el instinto que lo llevó a aquel lugar...

-¿qué te crees idiota?¡¿Acaso quieres morir?¡

-es muy difícil que tu me puedas matar con UNA metralleta insignificante y mucho menos por que tú eres un insecto.-contestó él, cuando el asaltante le apuntó.

Ese asaltante era una chica, tenía cubierta la cara con un pasamontañas, pero al escuchar las palabras de Vegueta se enfureció.

Vegueta no se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer, por que estaba distraído, y se arrojó contra ella pero lo detuvo un hombre que seguro la acompañaba, Vegueta fácilmente lo aventó con una energía pequeña, y se dirigió a la mujer  y ya que le iba a soltar un golpe, ella se movió rápidamente, y él comenzó a  atacarla con artes marciales, ella con dificultad lo esquivaba, con un movimiento ágil le quitó el pasamontañas...

-¡aja¡ eres muy hábil y bonita para ser una insignificante humana...

Ella tenía la piel blanca, y el cabello negro y largo, un poco ondulado y con los ojos muy obscuros...

-eres un idiota¡-contestó ella.

Vegueta estaba deslumbrado por la belleza de esa chica. Ella se fue corriendo y se metió en un edificio abandonado, mientras que Vegueta la seguía por su "Kí".

La chica llegó al sótano del edificio...

-¿Qué pasa conmigo...nunca había conocido a una persona que fuera más ágil que yo...

De repente  se cayó la puerta y miró que era el mismo sujeto del banco que la había detenido...

-¿Cómo me has encontrado impertinente?

-fue muy fácil-dijo un podo burlón...

La chica quiso huir pero él no la dejó, lo intentó golpear pero él le detuvo el brazo...

-te voy a entregar a la policía-le dijo él...

-no, por favor...

-¿Por qué no he de hacerlo?-pregunt

-eso no te importa...

-dame una buena razón y no te entregaré...

-es que necesito el dinero-contestó ella dándose por vencida...

-¿Por qué lo necesitas?-dijo tajantemente Vegueta

-Mi madre entá enferma y la operación es muy costosa...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-_Bramy_-contestó ella

-bonito nombre...ahora lárgate...-dijo él soltándola...

A Bramy le atrajo Vegueta, así que antes de irse le preguntó...

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-que es mío de qué..??

-tu nombre...

-Me llamo Vegueta...

Vegueta regresó a Capsule Corp. , llegando a casa se dirigió a su recámara...

-¿Porqué me has seguido mujer?-preguntó el, al sentir aquella presencia detrás de él....

Bramy se quedó paralizada al mirar al Sayayin

-...solo...solo quería saber donde vivías....-dijo tartamudeando...

Bramy se acercó a Vegueta y le plantó un beso en los labios, él no supo como reaccionar ya que la única mujer que lo besaba era Bulma...

Ella comenzó  a quitarse la ropa, y ya desnuda, empujó a Vegueta ala cama , él dejo que Bramy lo besara y le quitara la ropa, cuando ella comenzó a arrimársele...

-¡Ah, Vegueta¡-y así pasaron un rato....

De pronto el bebé Trunks empezó a llorar, y saliendo del trance, Vegueta observó a la chica sobre él, muy excitada y la aventó contra la pared con mucha fuerza...ella quedó inconsciente en el suelo, se puso la ropa y fue rápidamente a calmar a su hijo...

-¿Qué hice?, -se dijo así mismo-Bulma está en el Hospital y yo engañándola conu na piruja que conocí hace unas horas...

Bramy salió un rato después, de la habitación, con la ropa puesta y muy enfadada, buscó a Vegueta por la casa, y ya iba a comenzar a gritarle por lo sucedido cuando lo vio...

Pero...

-Vegueta....que te pasa'...aquí hay un niño...

Bramy vio una fotografía de él abrazando a una mujer de cabellos violetas...

-¡Estás casado¡¡tienes un hijo¡...¡depravado¡

-eh¡, tu fuiste la que me seguiste y comenzaste de arrastrada...

Bramy se quedó callada, dándole la razón a Vegueta...

-¡Lárgate insecto insignificante¡

Bramy se fue enojada, y Vegueta se alegró a verla ir. Unos días después fue al hospital, le tenía  que decir a Bulma y ya había pasado una semana y ya no debería estar tan mal...

Llegando al hospital se dirigió a buscar a Bulma.

-¡¿Por qué no viniste en una semana?¡

-Te amo Bulma-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente...

-¿Qué sucede?

-hice una tontería y me siento culpable...

Le contó todo lo sucedido con Bramy...

Bulma empezó a llorar...

-¿Quién era esa tipa?

Vegueta se la describió...

Bulma sacó la Lap top que llevaba siempre a todos lados...

-¿Con que Bramy?-dijo ella

-ya olvídalo...

Bulma se había enfadado mucho pero lo perdonó por que  él le había dicho la verdad, e incluso sabía que era incapaz de hacer eso, ella creía en él, y por supuesto no era como Yamcha.

-te traje tu cuaderno de apuntes-dentro estaban las hojas que él había escrito para ella, y Bulma las leyó.

Cuando terminó, lo abrazó...

-Te amo, mi príncipe...

Y con esto Vegueta entendió que nunca estaría solo porque tenía a el amor de su vida y a un hijo que era fruto de aquel amor tan grande que los uniría por siempre...

-yo también _"Te amo", mi ángel..._

*  **Fin** *

Comentarios, opiniones o críticas constructivas a  (especificar) "Dulce Sian Liang" en: Hiragizawa_ale@hotmail.com 

Nota: no sean duros, es mi primer Fic. Y opino que esta un poco cursi pero Dejen **_reviews. _**Please.


End file.
